


Kids are Radioactive

by mynightmarestays



Series: My Snookums [2]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Children, F/F, Parent-Child Relationship, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8586271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynightmarestays/pseuds/mynightmarestays
Summary: “I’m going to take Marie with me to the lab.” Jillian said.“No radiation!” Erin called out.“Awwright.” They heard her call out.“Let’s talk about the fact we have to tell her that when she has your child.” Abby pointed out which caused Erin to widen her eyes.“Oh god!” Erin headed after them.





	

_We need milk_

Jillian looked at her arm as she stood by the buggy as Petty picked up the diapers. It had been a couple of year since the events of New York and a couple of things had happen. One was that Erin and Jillian got married then Erin agreed to carry their child. Nine month later Marie Allison Holtzmann was born. And that made everyone worried about what kind of mother Jillian would be.

They did find her once holding their child while holding up tools and the blowtorch which caused all the other Ghostbusters and even Kevin panicked. They were surprised about Kevin being protective over a child but when they saw him being really good with Marie, it made sense. He did great to the point they trusted to leave him to watch her, especially when they would have to go do a job.

Now Jillian had to go out and get some items for Marie and Erin and they didn’t fully trust her to shop on her own because last time she bought a couple of flat screen TVs to take apart and use. And she was only asked to get diapers. So Patty went along with her but it was helpful because Patty knew a lot more about diapers and lotions and everything from where she would help take care of her little cousins.

“Patty do we get formula or mix for Marie? Erin is the one who gets it.” Jillian looked over at her as she put the diapers. She noticed the writing.

“Isn’t Erin breastfeeding that angel?” She asked.

“Marie’s almost a year old. We stopped breastfeeding her after six months.”

“Well do you have the list?” She asked. Jillian held up her arm and showed the list. Erin wrote it on her just in case.

Patty looked at it. “Okay see she wrote formula here. I think she means just regular milk. For two scientist, you two are really dumb about some things.” She said.

“Well that’s why we have you and Abby.” Jillian grinned, “Because Marie already has learn to make us her servant. She’s got my snookums intelligence.”

“I’m thankful Erin carried her and not you. If she had your brains, she might be able to take over the world.”

“Oh I plan to with Erin as my queen and Marie will be my heir. You will be my number one general and Abby will be in charge of looking over new methods of energy.”

“What about Kevin?”

“I’ll give him a puppy to take care of.”

* * *

“There’s my heir to my empire.” Jillian said as she came over to Erin and Marie. The physicist smiled as Marie giggle hearing Jillian’s voice. The engineer took ahold of her daughter, kissing her on the head.

“Did you get everything on the list?” Erin asked.

“Yes I did. Patty made sure of it. Did you behave for mommy? I bet you did.” Jillian changed the pitch in her voice which caused Marie to giggle.

“Mama.” Marie cooed out.

“You want to spend time with her?” Erin asked.

“Of course snookums. I’ll tell her the story of how we saved the world.” She leaned in and kissed Erin.

“We tell her that story all the time.” Erin return the kiss.

“Because it’s the greatest story ever beside our love story. Which is the greatest tale since the bible. Actually we are even better than the bible. Now come on Marie. Let’s go and I’ll show you the gear and the radiation capsule you’re mother kept kissing.” She said as she started walking away.

“Jillian! No!” She called out as Patty walked over.

“What are you yelling at her for now?” She asked.

“Putting Marie near the radioactive gear.” Erin sighed as they watched Jillian and Marie go to her workstation.

“Holtz is crazy but you know she wouldn’t hurt Marie or put her into danger. Except with the blowtorches.” She said.

“That’s true. I think she’s been working more and more just to make sure this world is safe for her. You’ve seen the upgrades she’s always making. She’s making more melee weapons for us to use for the ghost, working on the content unit, even upgrading the proton beams.”

“She’s a good mom. You both are.” She said as Abby came over with a box.

“Guess what came ladies. Holtz’s books. Still can’t believe she took the time to write.” Abby put the box down.

“She wrote it while I was in labor. I’m surprise she wrote a book in that time frame.” Erin said as Abby put down the box and opened it.

“Well you were in labor for ten hours and it’s better than her trying to build something with the x-ray machine.” Abby said.

“She was going to do what?!” Erin looked at her.

“Hey, be thankful she listen to me and started to book. Though I don’t know what she wrote.” Abby took out the book and looked it at. It was a black cover with the words in white.

“ _How to Take Over the World While Being a Ghost_...Did she write about Rowan?” Abby asked as Patty picked up a book. She read the back.

“No. She wrote Fiction about how a ghost takes over the world to impress a human that she falls in love with,” Patty opened the book, “To my snookums and my heir and my colleagues who put up with my insane ideas including this one...She called your daughter her heir. Why does she do that?”

“Because Jillian is an only child so I took on her name which Marie did as well. So she will carry the Holtzmann name which is why she might be calling her heir.”

“You’re an only child too.” Abby looked at Erin.

“But I have cousins who have the Gilbert name. And I wanted to take my wife’s last name. Jillian!” Erin picked up a book as she called out for her wife.

“YES SNOOKUMS?!”

“Your book is here!” Erin started to walk over to her.

She saw Marie was in her seat, playing with a foam tool. Abby had found a foam tool set that they could let Marie play with when she was in the lab with them. It worked because Jillian stopped giving her real tools to play with. Erin came over and handed it to her. She watch the smile on her face grow.

“I’m so jazzed to see this.” Jillian said as she started to flip through the book, “Marie we have a bedtime story!”

“Please tell me it’s appropriate to read for her.”

“It is. The publisher loved it and I can make a series out of it. Follow the adventures of Andy McGill as she takes over the world with her trusty side-kick dog Mr. Governor as she woes Dr. Tessa Anderson.”

“What happens in the first book?”

“How Andy becomes a ghost and starts her plans to take over the world to impress Tessa who thinks she’s a slacker but she’s really an evil genius.”

“Is it suppose to be me and you and Mr. Mayor?” Erin smirked as she crossed her arms.

“Yes.”

“I’m not surprised.”

Jillian smiled and then it disappeared, “So I’ve been thinking. One of us needs to stop going out on bust so Marie still has a parent incase the worst happens. Which is unlikely but still. I don’t want to risk you out there.” Erin looked at her.

“You don’t want me out there do you?” Erin frowned a bit. She understood where Jillian was coming from.

“Yeah. If I’m hurt or the worst happens, Marie still has you and then you can tell her about the awesomeness I am and how I went down swinging.”

Erin sighed. “You would go down fighting.”

“Damn skippy. But you get where I’m coming from, right?”

“I do. I’ll stay out of the fights and keep Marie safe.”

Jillian came over and gave Erin a kiss. “Thank you.”

“Your welcome.”

* * *

Erin sat at her desk, doing research while Marie slept in the crib beside her. Abby, Patty, and Jillian were called out on a bust and that was a couple of hours ago. There hasn’t been any word on what was going on. She heard a knock and saw Kevin come in with a cup of coffee.

“Here you go boss.” He said setting it down.

“Is it decaf?” She asked.

Kevin picked up the cup and took a sip. He quickly spit it back out. The coffee landed on the floor as he wiped his mouth.

“God I hate coffee. I don’t know.” He said, putting the mug down.

Erin gave him a look. “Kevin, you need to stop doing that. Did you use the white K-Cup or the green K-Cup?” She asked.

“The green one.”

“That’s decaf.” She said as Marie woke up and started to cry.

“Oh little one.” Kevin walked over and picked up Marie.

He picked her up and started to bounce her a little. He started to shush her which started to calm her down. It still amazed her how Kevin, their horrible receptionist, was amazing with Marie. For once they found something he was good at. And the four of them like to watch them together. Erin smiled.

“Kevin, how are you so good with kids?” She asked.

“Oh I used to babysit. Nobody trusted me with any other jobs so I babysat on my block. I was good with kids.”

“Why didn’t you get a job with kids?”

“My job was a babysitter.”

“No I mean like a teacher.”

“Like you?”

“Yes Kevin like I use to but with younger people.”

“...Don’t you have to got to school for that?”

“Yes.”

“I didn’t go to school. It was too hard. I hurt my head a lot.”

“Oh sweet Kevin,” She sighed, “Can I hold my daughter and you can check on the phones?”

“Sure.” Kevin walked over and handed Marie over. Erin smiled and took ahold of her daughter.

“Hey sweetie.” She said, “If there is any calls about ghost, forward them to me. Press the star sign, 72 then my number. I taped it on the desk for you.”

“Got it boss.” He said before he walked away.

Erin nodded her head and sat at her desk with holding Marie. It was an half an hour before the phone went off. She looked at Marie who was out cold. She should have been woken up but with the lab Jillian built in their basement, she was getting use to loud sounds. Erin reached over and picked up the phone.

“Dr. Erin Gilbert of Ghostbusters, how may I help you?” She said.

“Hey it’s Abby. We had a accident on the bust. Patty and Holtz fell through the floor and are in the hospital. They are okay. Patty has a dislocated shoulder and Holtz broke her leg. They are okay otherwise.”

“Oh my god.” Erin said.

“Like I said, they are fine. They will be okay. We’ll be back at the firehouse in an hour.”

“Are you sure? It’s ironic that Jillian told me she doesn’t want me out there and then she gets hurt.” Erin rubbed her daughter’s back.

“It’s ironic. She said so herself. So with her out of comission, you’ll have to come out and we might have to let Kevin too. I don’t think two of us can so most of this.”

“I know.”

* * *

Erin came home, covered in slime once again. She had a streak without being slimed for over a year. But thankfully she wasn’t the only one. Kevin got slimed just as well. But it was more of Erin trying to get him away from a flying table and they got slimed afterwards. Before the bust, Abby and Erin spent time training Kevin how to use the gear. And he paid attention to it as well. So when they got to the site, he did well.

She heard the TV going off which caused her to walk towards the living room. The TV had on Bill Nye the Science Guy on, which made sense for Jillian to have on for Marie. She came over and saw Jillian asleep on the couch, her casted leg propped up on the other arm, with Marie asleep on her chest, holding a plush brain toy that was a bright blue color in her arms. The scientist smiled and pulled out her phone. It wasn’t covered in slime. She pulled up the camera and took a photo of the two. The shutter sound woke up Jillian. She reached up and rubbed her eyes.

“Hey snookums. What kind of dressing you wearing?” She asked.

“Class 5 malicious. Kevin is as too.”

“How did he do?” Jillian stayed down on the couch not to wake Marie.

“Pretty well. I’m going to shower then maybe head to bed. I’m tried.” Erin pointed towards the bedroom.

“Go shower. I’ll put Marie to bed.” Jillian said running her hand through her hair.

“Ok. I would give you a kiss but I’m tracking slime.”

“Go shower.” She said.

Erin smiled and headed to the bedroom. She saw a grey Siberian cat curled up on their bed. Of course their cat would sleep on their bed when no one was there. But whenever they would put Marie to bed, Mr. Mayor would jump into the crib and sleep with her. It was the cutest thing ever. He lifted his head and meowed which caused a meow to come from Jillian.

“Hey Mayor.” Erin went into the bathroom and started to take off the slime covered clothes.

She started to put them in a plastic clothing bin that they got just for slimed clothes. She turned on the water and quickly got in. It took her forever to wash out every bit of slime. At some point, she heard Jillian come in and take the clothes out to threw them into the washing machine. Once she was done, she came out and saw Jillian left some clothes for her to change into. Erin couldn’t help but to smile. She dried off and got dressed.

After she put the towel up, she came out and saw Jillian and Marie on the bed with Mr. Mayor on Erin’s side. Marie looked like she was in and out, hugging her brain. Erin came over and brushed the red hair out of their daughter’s face whose face lit up when she saw her mother.

“Mommy.” She said.

“Hey sweetie. Why aren’t you in bed?” She asked as Jillian looked closely at her.

“Story.” She said, resting her head on Jillian’s chest.

“I see. And Mama didn’t want to read from her book did she?” Erin looked at her wife.

“You went on the bust today. Figure that would be a good bedtime story.”

Erin smiled and went to her side of the bed, causing Mr. Mayor to move to the foot of the bed. Marie looked over at her mother.

“Ok so Mommy, Aunt Abby, and Uncle Kevin went to this house where someone called saying it was haunted and hurting people.” Erin started.

* * *

“Look who’s back ladies and Kevin!” Erin said walking through the doors in a boot with Erin pushing Marie in her stroller behind her.

“Look who’s walking.” Patty said as she clapped and smiled. She walked over to her and gave her a hug.

“And waving her arm around.” Jillian said.

“Girl, I’ve been out of the sling for weeks.” Patty patted Jillian’s shoulder as she let go. She bent down to Marie who was smiling and holding her brain.

“How you doin little girl?” She asked.

“Pat-pat!” She said cheerfully as Abby came over.

“Erin did you tell her yet?” She asked which caused Patty and Jillian to look over at Erin.

“No. Jillian, Abby and I think you should still stay out till that boot comes off.” Erin looked at her.

“I get it. I’m not jazzed about it but I get it. I’m just excited to work with a cadaver today.” She grinned in a creepy manner which scared all three of them.

“No no no. Not with Marie here.” Erin said walking over to her.

Jillian sighed. “Awwwright.” She noticed the look on Erin’s face. She was serious. Jillian coughed and stood up straight. “Yes dear.”

“Good. Now did someone tell Kevin he’s not coming out with us now?” Erin looked at Abby.

“I told him. He’s on substitute status. I explained to him we will call him when we need him.” Abby said.

“Did he understand what that meant?” Patty asked.

“I think so.” Abby said.

“Good. I hope he won’t try to come out.” Erin said as Jillian went to Marie and started to push her.

“I’m going to take Marie with me to the lab.” Jillian said.

“No radiation!” Erin called out.

“Awwright.” They heard her call out.

“Let’s talk about the fact we have to tell her that when she has your child.” Abby pointed out which caused Erin to widen her eyes.

“Oh god!” Erin headed after them.

* * *

“You know, I’m thankful for this.” Erin said as she watched Marie walk after Mr. Mayor. She looked over and saw Jillian was distracted. She reached over and nudged her.

“Hun.” Erin said.

Jillian turned her head at her, “Yes snookums?”

“What are you doing?” She asked.

“Um, check your hand.” She pointed to Erin’s.

Erin looked at her right hand and smiled. Jillian was poorly drawing them on her hand. It was stick figures. Erin had a bowtie she had on goggles, Marie was in the middle and Mr. Mayor was beside them. She leaned over and kissed her on the head which caused Jillian to smile.

“I still got it.” She said.

“That you do. You know I wonder why we can write to our soulmates and we still can after we find each other.” Erin rested her head on Jillian’s shoulder.

“So we can remind each other when we need milk.”

“That is helpful.” Erin nodded her head.

“And when we have formulas to work on. We have fun with it. Remember when Marie colored on my arm and you were in the middle of a speech and it appeared on you?” Jillian smiled as Erin smirked.

“Yes. Everyone thought it was cute. But are you happy where we are?” Erin asked.

“I do.” Jillian said.

“Good. We’re doing what we love with who we love. And then we have Marie.”

“Agreed. I love you snookums.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
